Una historia entre mil
by 322claurs
Summary: Los vivos son quienes crean las leyendas. ¿Pero qué marca la línea del olvido y la memoria?, ¿qué motiva a los vivos honrar un recuerdo? Esta es la historia de dos shinobis que encontrarían esperanza en el otro, y que pese a morir cuando menos lo esperaban, su legado significó una luz para esas personas que llorarían su partida.
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis**_

Los vivos son quienes crean las leyendas. Son ellos quienes se encargan de hablar, contar y escribir sobre esas hazañas que logran impresionarlos. Son ellos quienes inmortalizan el nombre o la imagen de una persona.

¿Pero qué marca la línea del olvido y la memoria?, ¿qué motiva a los vivos honrar un recuerdo?

* * *

Esta es la historia de dos personas que gastaron su juventud en el campo de batalla, y que con su partida imprevista bajo una luna brillante, marcaron a quienes los conocieron.

Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, dos shinobis que encontrarían esperanza en el otro, y que pese a morir cuando menos lo esperaban, su legado significó una luz para esas personas que llorarían su partida.

* * *

 **-Minakushi.**

 **-Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-Fic ambientado en la Tercera Guerra Ninja.**

 **-Esta es otra versión de la primera historia que escribí. Si alguien llegó a leerla (aunque no creo porque la subí fue en wattpad) debo decirles que tendrá muchos cambios; nuevas escenas, nuevos capítulos y más detalles.**

 **-Espero que disfruten la lectura.**


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Un verdadero ninja es aquel que se hace recordar después de muerto. Es aquel que con su partida deja una huella en sus compañeros. Que traspasa la barrera de la muerte y el tiempo, para ser recordada su historia por quienes le conocieron o quisieron hacerlo.

Nos trasladaremos hasta el inicio de esa época que forjó héroes y villanos, pero sobre todo, que enseñó al mundo lo que significa ser _humano_. Un héroe también pierde, un villano también gana. Un héroe también llora, un villano también ríe. En la encrucijada de las armas una persona se las juega tanto de héroe como de villano. ¿Se es héroe cuando por defender lo que se ama, se tiene que destruir lo que otro aprecia?, ¿cuando por defender sus intereses, se aniquilan los del adversario?, ¿cuando por salvar una vida, se arrebata otra?

Se es héroe para unos y villano para otros.

Cuando la esperanza mengua y la lluvia de desaliento cae sobre el mundo, ese contraste se asume. No somos seres blancos ni seres negros, somos grises. Entender y aceptar esto, permite superar los tiempos de crisis. Y eso fue justo lo que ellos aprendieron y enseñaron.

Abrieron los ojos en un mundo cambiante, impregnado de rencores y resentimientos que puso una venda en sus rostros y les impidió ver luz antes que oscuridad. Que limitó lo que podían ver del mundo. Por motivación propia se instruyeron para derribar esas murallas en su consciencia y se atrevieron a ver más allá de lo que les dictaba su formación.

Y se sorprendieron de poder _soñar_. Se fascinaron al poder construir cuentos con finales felices en las nubes. De pintar en el lienzo de su imaginación lo contrario que veían entre los estruendos bélicos. De caminar entre campos rosas cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de ver caer a su alrededor a quienes amaron.

Ellos conocieron la esperanza; se agarraron a ella, volaron con ella y se estrellaron contra un concreto de realidad antes de abrir los ojos. La mudez que quedó tras su caída se transformó en gritos de jubilo cuando sus allegados decidieron perpetuar aquel ejemplo, a pesar del final. Vivir la _vida_ a pesar de no tener precisamente una.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Entre mil y más historias que sucedían al mismo tiempo, una logró llenar el ensordecedor silencio que quedó tras el sello final. Caminar entre generaciones sin estar presentes en cuerpo. Motivar a los que nacerían después de ellos. Transferir sus sueños y esperanzas sin necesidad de hablarlo o escribirlo._

 _Otros se encargarían de inmortalizarlos. Otros gozarían de esos tiempos que ambos anhelaron. Otros harían que sus nombres fueran más que trazos sobre una roca fría o un rostro tallado en lo alto de una montaña._

 _Jiraiya._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta fue la primera historia que escribí. Quedé de editarla pero nunca lo logré, a pesar de intentarlo. Primero me mentalicé para sólo corregir errores de tipeo y narración, pero encontré incoherencias argumentales que me frenaron en seco. Y de repente todo me disgustaba; los personajes sin fondo, la trama que parecía ser arrastrada por un equino enloquecido, las conversaciones impersonales, la narración sin sentido... en fin, fue un lío y al final me rendí._

 _Pero hoy me levanté con la idea de reciclar este fic e intentar crear algo nuevo a partir de esas bases ya puestas._ _ **Una historia entre mil**_ _(antes_ _ **Una pequeña historia**_ _) conservará todos los escenarios que publiqué en primer lugar, pero con mejor redacción, caracterización de personajes, coherencia y una trama más detallada. Quizá agregue también escenas nuevas, cambie algunas cosillas y agregue capítulos que aporten contexto a las decisiones de cada personaje y el cómo responden a lo que sucede a su alrededor._

 _Espero les guste la idea ^^ Nos leemos en unos días._

 _ **Pd:** juego con la cronología de Naruto. Kishimoto es un asco con ella, así que decidí tampoco respetarla xD si esperan algo apegado 100 x 100 a lo dicho en Naruto, lamento decepcionarlos desde el prólogo._ _(Sólo intentar que lo dicho en el manga o anime cuadre, da dolor de cabeza)_

 _ **Pd 2:** Kishimoto da mucha importancia a los jutsos y técnicas, yo más al crecimiento de los personajes. Entonces ya se imaginan qué van a encontrar aquí; cómo los personajes sobrellevan lo que ven y hacen, qué aprenden y cómo asimilan los cambios. También habrá acción, por supuesto, pero más del tipo que deja una reflexión que el simple morbo por la violencia._

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	3. Capítulo 1: Regreso

_**Capítulo 1: Regreso**_

 _ **El paso del tiempo exaspera y condensa cualquier tormenta, aunque al principio no hubiera ni una nube minúscula en el horizonte.**_

 _ **"Los enamoramientos" (2011), Javier Marías**_

A pesar de los gritos y suplicas que reverberaban dentro de la cueva, Kushina mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Debía conservar la compostura sin importar el miedo o frío que pudiera estar sintiendo; una leve distracción y el chacra dejaría de alimentar el sello que junto a su compañero se habían esforzado en crear minutos antes, y si eso sucedía, la barrera que les brindaba protección se derrumbaría.

En estado de total calma —con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo y las manos extendidas hacia adelante como si tocara una pared— la joven mujer dejó fluir una línea nueva de chacra, que buscó lesiones en el sello y los reforzó. En el camino detectó la energía que su compañero, sentado al otro lado de la montaña, usaba para respaldar la suya en caso de un ataque masivo. Apretó los labios. Haber sido llamada a esa misión tan sencilla en momentos tan tensos por los que pasaba Konoha, le enojaba. No era sólo una sospecha, ella sabía que cuando su aldea de origen o su aldea de residencia tenía problemas, los altos mandos procuraban dejarla fuera de ellos lo máximo posible; cuando era una niña no le molestaba del todo, siempre estuvo más preocupada por los cambios que sobrevinieron sobre ella cuando tuvo que mudarse de pueblo, pero con el paso de los años fue adquiriendo mayor consciencia del papel que debía desempeñar y se dio cuenta que sus superiores jamás le habían permitido ejercerlo con libertad.

Y eso sólo empeoró cuando dejó de ser una niña, a pesar de sus reiteradas protestas y reparos.

Los chillidos en la cueva alcanzaron su punto más alto y empezaron a menguar. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, con la piel erizada y un hueco exacerbado en su estómago, Kushina percibió que el silencio fue aplacando los mansos sollozos cargados de agonía del individuo que habían seguido por todo el país casi dos meses enteros. Ella no tenía la menor idea de qué había hecho para merecer tal destino, pero tampoco cruzó su cabeza la idea de preguntar; el mejor soldado es aquel que calla y obedece, se repetía cuando su curiosidad amenazaba con manejar sus acciones y su fuerte personalidad gritaba indignada que transgrediera los límites que le imponían.

En los últimos años trataba de abstenerse en decir lo que sentía, al menos ante personas que ignorarían de cabo a rabo lo que una mujer como ella —alejada de su gente y claramente distinta en sus formas a los individuos con los que ahora convivía—, podía pensar.

Cuando los pasos del líder de la misión salieron de la oscura y húmeda cavidad de la montaña, los parpados de Kushina se movieron, dejando a la vista dos ojos que se tornaron oscuros con la noche. Sus largas pestañas rojas, en claro contraste con su piel, se movieron mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra que teñía la montaña boscosa. Escuchó tras ella los susurros de sus tres compañeros, aunque no pudo distinguir frases completas. Quiso levantarse y participar de la conversación, pero su posición en la misión no se lo permitía; ella iba como apoyo, nada más.

—Ha revelado la posición de su líder —decía uno de ellos—. Partiremos hacia el Este de inmediato, impediremos a cualquier costo que crucen la frontera. Esos forasteros no se escaparán tan fácilmente.

Algo en su interior se removió ante el tono usado en la palabra _forastero_. Ella estaba al tanto, por supuesto, de las diferencias que en los últimos meses habían surgido entre pueblos vecinos. Tenía conocimiento también de la carrera militar que desde entonces habían emprendido las grandes naciones, como si anticiparan una trifulca y no quisieran ser tomadas con la guardia baja. Entendía, pues, que estos hechos empezaran a generar rechazo para con los extranjeros, pero ello no quitaba que se diera por aludida cuando usaban la palabra _forastero_ con tanto desprecio y desdén.

Ella era extranjera, ella era forastera y jamás dejaría de serlo por muchos años que llevara viviendo en el país del Fuego.

Sus compañeros continuaron la conversación entre susurros, y aunque ella quiso seguir escuchando, tuvo que desistir cuando una mano se cerró sobre su hombro con cierta brusquedad. En el momento que la figura masculina se sentó a su lado, llegó hasta su nariz un brusco aroma a sudor y suciedad. Kushina apretó las cejas con desagrado. No es que ella estuviera exactamente limpia, pero no creía oler tan mal.

—Lo has hecho bien todo este tiempo —dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa desganada—. Debo decir que me sorprende. Hace mucho no te pasas por la aldea, cualquiera diría que has olvidado a tu pueblo y la formación que alcanzaste a recibir antes de abandonarlo.

La expresión de disgusto se acentúo en el joven rostro de ella, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Ojos oscuros, piel salpicada de pecas y cabello rojo; era otro miembro de su clan, enviado por su pueblo para reforzar esa misión. En esos momentos más que nunca debían demostrar qué tan fuertes eran los lazos aliados, de ahí los constantes intercambios de personal que se estaban dando entre Konoha y el Remolino.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto? —cuestionó sin hacer caso a la mofa. Responder mal sólo reforzaría la imagen de indisciplinada que ya pendía sobre ella. Tampoco quería gastar tiempo tratando de explicar algo que nadie en su aldea entendía; la veían como una joven arrogante que sentía poco haberlos dejado por buscar nuevas oportunidades en una aldea oculta más grande. Y como ella no podía revelar la verdadera razón del cambio, era mejor permanecer callada.

—Estamos por abandonar esta posición —miró la enorme barrera que desprendía lenguas de chacra. Sólo los que estaban cubiertos por ella podían verla, de afuera para dentro simplemente verían la abertura de una cueva llena de ratas y murciélagos—. Confío que seas capaz de mantenerla arriba unos minutos sin mi ayuda. No es tan difícil.

 _Puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie,_ quiso contestar ofendida _, no hacía falta que vinieras a hacer estorbo._ Pero de nuevo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Ella sabía, incluso sus compañeros sabían también, que él estaba ahí para evaluar su trabajo. Desde el resultado desastroso que tuvo la última misión en la que participó, el Hokage parecía receloso con sus capacidades de control. Y no era para menos, incluso ella desconfiada de sí misma; esa oscuridad que tenía dentro de sí se hacía más y más incontenible con los días, Kushina temía no ser capaz de dominarla llegado el momento.

Botó un suspiro de fastidio, tranquilizándose. Sentirse insignificante ante la inmensa energía que tenía sellada dentro de ella, no le ayudaría en absoluto. Sus compañeros empezaron a recoger el campamento poco después en total silencio, no descansarían ni comerían nada grueso esa noche tampoco.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó en un susurro a su compañero. A pesar de su actitud de suficiencia, era casi el único que le dirigía la palabra o se molestaba en responder sus preguntas. Aquel hombre azuzó su vello facial, escudriñando el oscuro horizonte.

—Vamos al Este. Hemos dado con el cabecilla del grupo.

Ella mordió sus labios, indecisa entre seguir preguntando o permanecer en silencio. Decidió arriesgarse.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que hicieron estas personas?

Sospechaba que algo atroz como para obligar a Konoha enviar un escuadrón en su persecución. Pero entonces la mirada gacha del hombre de opaco cabello carmesí se clavó en ella y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa afligida. Debía tener casi treinta años, juzgo ella, pero en ese instante parecía mayor.

—Nada.

—¿Qué?

—No hicieron nada —repitió ante su confusión—. Su único error fue ser extranjeros y hacer negocios con personas equivocadas. Konoha debe darles caza porque saben demasiado.

—¿Personas equivocadas?

—Sí. Patrocinar a desertores, así sea sin saberlo, es un error imperdonable en momentos como estos; por mucho que duela, la Hoja no puede dejar libre a personas con información valiosa en sus manos, menos cuando ni siquiera son del país.

Kushina forzó las palabras, pese al nudo que se formaba en su interior.

—Que hayan hecho negocios con criminales no quiere decir que tengan información confidencial nuestra. ¿Tienen algo que demuestre que ellos…?

—No. —La interrumpió poniéndose en píe. Los demás ya estaban reunidos y hacían señas para que ambos se acercaran—. Pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de otorgarles el beneficio de la duda. Son ellos o nosotros. Debemos actuar ante la menor sospecha.

Dicho esto se alejó hacia el grupo, mientras ella se levantaba también. Por un instante contempló la luna rodeada de estrellas y las imponentes puntas de los arboles casi cubiertos de neblina, con una sensación amarga en la boca. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos calmos de su corazón; se preguntó en qué momento se había endurecido, en qué instante dejó de horrorizarle la idea de perseguir inocentes a razón de una sospecha sin fundamento.

No encontró respuesta, claro. En un mundo como ese, bañado en sangre y construido sobre la memoria de muertos, era difícil conocer personas con ideales tan firmes que no flaquearan ante las dificultades. Y ella no era la excepción; después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros, verificó que hubiera abastecido su arsenal ninja y se giró. Cuando su superior dio el visto bueno, dejó caer la barrera y se internó en las sombras junto a su equipo.

Si estaba de acuerdo o no con lo que hacía, no importaba. Todo era por un bien mayor.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a Konoha, dos meses más tarde, el cielo estaba coronado por esponjosas nubes blancas que se desplazaban con el viento. Dejar la humedad del bosque, el murmullo de los animales salvajes y el piar de aves escondidas entre los ramajes, nunca le resultó a Kushina tan agradable. De haber hecho el viaje con personas menos frígidas, hubiera chillado de alegría en cuanto el sendero de piedra dio paso a la alta muralla de la aldea oculta del país del Fuego.

Mientras se registraban en la entrada, el corazón de Kushina empezó a bombear de júbilo. Cuatro meses fuera era una eternidad para ella, más cuando no estaba acostumbrada a ausencias prolongadas. Era cierto que solía presionar al Hokage para que le permitiera trabajar como a cualquier kunoichi normal, pero como pocas veces él cedía, ella debía limitarse a las labores que se asignaban de puertas para dentro. Salir más de un mes era algo inusual en su vida, ahora cuatro era casi impensable.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Escuchar el susurro de los arboles que rodeaban Konoha y el familiar murmullo de la ciudad, la ponía de buen humor. Nada podía empañar su alegría, ni siquiera los rostros preocupados del anormal número de personas que esperaban pasar las nuevas medidas de seguridad impuestas por la aldea; muchos de ellos eran familias huyendo de los malos tratos a los que se veían sometidos en los pueblos fronterizos. Cuando Kushina salió de la aldea los índices de desplazamientos forzosos no eran muy altos, pero ahora parecían haberse duplicado. Eso le dijo que estaban lejos de controlar la situación.

Después de identificarse con el Jounin de guardia correspondiente, al fin pudo poner pie dentro de su _hogar._ Caminó junto a su grupo por la calle principal y no tardaron en llegar a la zona comercial; los murmullos de la gente, los embriagantes aromas de plantas y el sonido de alimentos freídos, avivaban el ambiente de ese día aparentemente tranquilo. Como siempre, el vigoroso color de su cabello, el inusual brillo de sus ojos y su piel pálida veteada con pecas, provocaba un batir de ojos curiosos. Pero Kushina con los años había perfeccionado la habilidad de ignorar miradas indiscretas, de manera que no le tomó importancia.

Al menos no hasta que cayó en cuenta que no la miraban por su aspecto foráneo, sino porque ella y su grupo vestían el uniforme shinobi. Miró alrededor con un suspiro de inquietud ahogado en sus pulmones; entonces se dio cuenta que los civiles no la miraban únicamente a ella, sus ojos prudentes parecían analizar la marea de ninjas que ese día circulaban por las calles. Eran un número horrorosamente alto, incluso para ella.

Su sonrisa se fue apagando a medida que dejaban atrás las calles más transitadas y la torre del Hokage apareció ante sus ojos.

Kushina amaba profundamente esa villa; era el lugar donde había aprendido a ser lo que era, sin importar lo que pensara la gente de su clan. Su instinto ninja le dictaba proteger ese lugar con su propia vida, sin poner reparos. Una aldea ninja era para un shinobi una extensión de su propio cuerpo, parte esencial de quienes eran; no era sólo un lugar, _era el lugar._ Uno que representaba los sueños de una generación de shinobis que habían trasmitido a ellos sus conocimientos, y las metas y anhelos de la que ahora se esforzaba por mantener a flote aquella comunidad que daba cobijo a miles de familias.

Siempre que entraba a la aldea, luego de días o semanas fuera, le reconfortaba reparar que aunque su corazón se endurecía, Konoha se mantenía bien. La paz y alegría que allí congeniaban era una mezcla que jamás había percibido en otras aldeas ninjas, y eso que había estado en muchas. Era sorprendente como, a pesar de ser un lugar de entrenamiento militar y enfrentar cada día la muerte y sus dolores, la esperanza y jovialidad predominaban por encima de cualquier otro oscuro sentimiento.

O al menos así había sido hasta ese momento; no era muy difícil reparar en la leve escases de productos en los mostradores, la mirada inquieta de los adultos y las sonrisas preocupadas de unos niños que no entendían a razón de qué el cambio, pero percibían el peligro en el aire.

Apretó el paso y regresó su mirada a sus compañeros de misión. Aunque no hablaban, Kushina notó que también contemplaban los indicios de que algo no iba del todo bien. Antes de darse cuenta, todos ellos habían adoptado expresiones de circunstancias y escudriñaban los alrededores como si de improviso algo pudiera surgir y romper la tensa tranquilidad que allí se vivía. Esto le provocó un escalofrío.

Una vez dentro de la torre Hokage, caminó apretada entre el tumulto de personas que entraban y salían. Algunos individuos cuchicheaban mientras caminaban apresurados, otros mantenían la frente en alto sin detenerse a hablar con nadie y otros tantos se abrían paso a empujones con sendos ceños fruncidos. La cantidad de gente se fue diluyendo con cada piso que subían, y para cuando llegaron ante la puerta del Hokage —si bien el número de personas seguía siendo elevado a comparación del habitual—, ya se podía caminar sin miedo a tropezar con nadie.

Informaron de su llegada y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes del Hokage permitirles pasar; y la oficina del actual mandatario de la aldea, contrario a todo lo que había visto desde su regreso, permanecía igual que antes. Nada indicaba que algo fuera mal; el inmaculado suelo, las grises paredes y el enorme ventanal en un costado, dotaban al lugar de luz y cierto aire de rectitud. El Tercer Hokage, no obstante, pese a recibirlos con una sonrisa expectante, parecía haber envejecido más en esos cuatro meses. Sus ojos acuosos recorrieron cada rostro con detenimiento, pero cuando llegaron a ella, Kushina intuyó que demoraba un poco más.

Quizá buscaba señales de inestabilidad, pensó ella con amargura. El asentimiento complacido que aquel sujeto le dirigió al verla de una pieza, no hizo sino fortalecer ese pensamiento.

—Me alegra verlos regresar a todos tan bien —habló Hiruzen con aquel tono firme que a ella tanto le fastidiaba en ocasiones—. ¿Cómo fue el desempeño de cada uno, Akira?

Todos centraron su atención en el líder de la misión, un sujeto rapado y de mirada dura que a ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Excelente por donde se mire, Hokage —respondió éste, con las manos en su espalda. Kushina advirtió que el Hokage la señalaba con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, como pidiendo reporte específicamente de ella—. La chica Uzumaki también, por supuesto. Fue eficiente y no ocasionó ningún problema.

 _…_ _No ocasionó ningún problema…_

Con sus manos también en la espalda, no pudo reprimir el impulso de formar puños de indignación. Había dañado su ficha técnica por sólo un error… Uno grande, claro, pero no veía razón para que el Hokage se lo tomara tan a pecho y la tratara como si fuera un sello explosivo especialmente grande que en cualquier momento podía causar un desastre. Eso no ayudaba a recobrar la confianza en sus propias habilidades.

Era ridículo que más de un año después aún no pudiera ninguno (ni ella ni el Hokage), superar el incidente.

—Bien —asintió aliviado el Hokage, mirándola de nuevo. Luego intercambió una mirada con Key, el ninja del Remolino que la había supervisado. Cuando éste asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Akira, el viejo asintió de nuevo—. Entonces puedes retirarte, Kushina. Necesito tratar otros asuntos con tus compañeros… Debes estar pendiente que más pronto que tarde solicito tu presencia de nuevo.

Kushina le miró entornando los ojos, pero no respondió con palabras; se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tragarse sus replicas como siempre y darse la vuelta. La puerta provocó un chasquido tan fuerte que la gente del pasillo se volvió hacia ella con sobresalto. A cada uno de ellos les dedicó su típica mirada altiva, esa que de niña enervaba a los bravucones y la metía en problemas, antes de girar hacia la derecha con brusquedad.

Únicamente alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando se topó con dos ojos clavados en ella, sólo que a diferencia de aquellos que parecían reprocharle su falta de modales, éstos brillaban de genuina diversión. El muchacho, con el uniforme tan sucio como el suyo, no dejó de negar mientras ella caminaba hasta él con una sonrisa abierta. Cuando ella salió de la aldea él ya llevaba meses fuera, últimamente coincidir con uno de sus amigos era realmente difícil, así que no podía perder la oportunidad cuando una de estas raras casualidades se daban.

—Miren nada más, si es mi bulliciosa maestra —dijo en broma cuando Kushina llegó hasta él—. Cuando escuché el portazo debí sospechar de quién se trataba, en esta aldea sólo conozco a una persona tan impertinente.

—Déjate de bromas,idiota —respondió poniendo una mano en su cadera, sin borrar de sus labios su sonrisa. Inspeccionó aquel rostro familiar con cuidado, buscando alguna herida visible. Para su alivio, sólo encontró signos de cansancio; la última vez que regresó de una misión iba en tan mal estado que ella se llevó un susto de muerte—. Es molesto que me llames así.

—¿Impertinente?

Kushina rodó los ojos.

—No. _Maestra_.

Años atrás, cuando ambos no eran más que adolescentes en busca de conocimientos para escalar en la vida shinobi, ella lo había obligado a que trabajaran juntos. Minato tenía mucho para enseñarle, y aunque sus estilos de lucha y tácticas de batalla eran muy distintos, Kushina se esforzó en absorber todo cuanto pudo de lo que él mostraba o decía. Luego él le pidió que también ella enseñara algo, y después de devanarse los sesos en busca de algo que ella tuviera y a él le faltara, le enseñó parte de lo que aprendió en su aldea de origen. Al final resultó siendo él quién la seguía, pidiendo que le enseñara más. Kushina sólo accedió porque le fascinaba que alguien como él entendiera con tanta facilidad los principios y dinámicas de un arte tan complicado como el fuinjutsu al estilo Uzumaki.

Ella no era de esas personas que se acercaban a quienes tenían futuros prometedores, buscando ganar más adelante algún tipo de influencia. De hecho ella y dichos genios no tenían un trato muy estrecho, había una enorme y nauseabunda brecha que los distanciaba, pero con Minato era distinto. Había un halo de sabiduría a su alrededor que a ella le gustaba, quizá en su fuero interno deseaba que esa serenidad y conducta sagaz que lo caracterizaba, se le pegara. Una suposición inaudita, dado que en muchos aspectos eran totalmente opuestos.

Minato apoyó su espalda en la pared, cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos brillaron antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No has cambiado nada en estos seis meses —comentó—. Sigues…

Se interrumpió cuando el ruido de pasos apresurados llegó a sus oídos. Todos en el pasillo escudriñaron el recodo más cercano, alertas y un tanto inquietos. Kushina sintió el impulso de agarrar el mango de un kunai, pero se resistió diciéndose que era improbable un ataque en el corazón mismo de la torre. Sólo se relajó cuando por la esquina aparecieron dos mujeres con rostros tensos, cargando entre sus brazos gruesas carpetas y documentos. A una la reconoció como la discípula del Hokage y a la otra como una Kunoichi con la que poco había tratado en el pasado.

Se giró hacia Minato para comentar algo sobre aquello, pero las palabras murieron al reparar en la expresión despierta que había adoptado. Su sonrisa alivianada había sido reemplazada por una rígida y vigilante, su mirada se había achicado y la firmeza de una roca se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?

Pero él la interrumpió de forma tan abrupta que ella dio un respingo.

—Hablamos después, Kushina.

Sin dirigirle una mirada más, caminó hasta ambas mujeres con grandes zancadas. Kushina, un tanto desconcertada por la dureza que de repente adquirió su rostro y hasta su voz, ladeó la cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de las tres figuras perderse tras la puerta del Hokage, fue a Minato poner una mano en la espalda estilizada de la kunoichi cuyo nombre ella no recordaba e intercambiar palabras aceleradas con la mujer mayor.

Cuando se supo sola y los murmullos a su alrededor se apagaron, no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Demoré un poco más de lo planeado en traer este primer capítulo. Quería tener clara la línea argumental que adoptaría el fic, así que me lo tomé por lo suave (también influyó mi falta de tiempo y algunos asuntos que debía resolver a nivel personal) Mi intención es conservar lo mayor posible de la primera versión de este fic, aunque con este primer capítulo no lo parezca tanto xD Les juro que a partir del siguiente se parecerá mucho más (serán las mismas escenas, pero con narración diferente y algunos detalles nuevos)_

 _No sé qué tal les parezca el resultado, quizá resulte aburrido para unos o decepcione a unos cuantos. La verdad me siento insegura con este proyecto xD espero no defraudarlos tanto. Quiero profundizar mejor en los personajes, lo que sienten y los lazos que se van tejiendo, todo con un epicentro que es la guerra y la vida que llevan. Pero a la vez quiero mantener los toques humorísticos e irónicos que tenía la primera versión, así que ya veremos cómo consolido todo en un sólo escrito._

 _De momento estoy tratando de usar una narración simple, algo similar a la que utilicé en la anterior versión._

 _Gracias por leer ^^_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _11- Julio- 2018_


End file.
